Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 (Rockman 11: Unmei no Haguruma!! - wörtlich "Rockman 11: Gear of Destiny!!") ist der elfte Titel der Mega Man-Serie und wurde von Capcom entwickelt. Das Spiel erschien am 2. Oktober 2018 für PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One und die Nintendo Switch. Handlung Der böse Dr. Wily hat erneut einen Plan ausgeheckt, um die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen und Dr. Light und Mega Man zu zerstören: Mit Hilfe der Double Gear-Technologie, die er einst als Assistent von Dr. Light entwarf, jedoch aufgrund der Gefahr für den Anwender einstellen musste, möchte er unbesiegbare Roboter erschaffen. Er stiehlt acht Roboter von Light und versieht sie mit dem Double Gear, woraufhin sich auch Light dazu gezwungen sieht, die gefährliche Technologie an Mega Man weiterzugeben. Nachdem Rock vier der acht Robot Master besiegt, erzählt Dr. Light ihm, dass er einst eng mit Dr. Wily an dem Projekt der Robot Master arbeitete. Während er jedoch darauf Wert legte, dass die Roboter einen eigenen Willen und ein eigenes Bewusstsein besaßen, dachte Wily daran das Roboter nur mit mehr Kraft es zu Helden der Menschheit schaffen würden. Light sah in dem Double Gear System ein gefährliches Spielzeug, da es bei der Verwendung den Roboter schaden würde. Ein Komitee stimmte Light zu, was die Folge hatte, dass Wily seinen Laborpartner verließ. Nachdem Mega Man alle Robot Master besiegt, gibt Wily ihm die Koordinaten zu seiner Festung, um den Helden herauszufordern. Als Rock Wily besiegt, bestätigt Wily, dass Mega Man ihn nur besiegen konnte, weil er im Besitz des Double Gear System sei. Dr. Light erscheint und ermutigt Wily wieder mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. Wily verneint dies und flieht aus seiner Festung, die bereits dabei ist sich selbst zu zerstören. Wieder zu Hause angelangt installiert Dr. Light das Double Gear System in Auto, um die Robot Masters schneller reparieren zu können. Gameplay Das Gameplay von Mega Man 11 orientiert sich stark an klassischen Spielen der Serie. Es handelt sich erneut um einen zum größten Teil zweidimensionalen Action-Plattformer, in dem der Spieler die Kontrolle über Mega Man übernimmt und eine Reihe von Leveln bestreitet, an deren Ende es jeweils einen Boss zu besiegen gilt. Nach dem Sieg über einen Boss kann Mega Man dessen Eigenschaften annehmen, was ihm neue Möglichkeiten im Kampf und beim Lösen von Leveln gibt. Double Gear Neu ist das sogenannte Double Gear System, mit dem Mega Man zwischen zwei Funktionen wählen kann: Das Speed Gear erlaubt es ihm, die Zeit kurzfristig zu verlangsamen, während das Power Gear es ermöglicht, besonders starke Angriffe aufzuladen. Während eine dieser Fähigkeiten aktiviert ist, überhitzt Mega Man langsam. Wird das Überhitzungs-Level, erkennbar an einem roten Balken, überschritten, so kann Mega Man nicht mehr auf das Gear zurückgreifen. Die Überhitzung kann sowohl über Zeit als auch durch Items reduziert werden. Wenn beide Gear-Modi gleichzeitig aktiviert werden, führt Mega Man einen Double-Gear-Move aus, der die Zeit verlangsamt und auf dem gesamten Bildschirm Schaden anrichtet. Dieses Manöver lässt Mega Man jedoch deutlich Geschwächt zurück und sollte somit mit viel Bedacht eingesetzt werden. Charaktere * Mega Man (Spielbar) * Dr. Light * Roll * Auto * Rush * Eddie * Beat * Dr. Wily Robot Masters Alle Robot Master wurde zwischen Juli und September 2018 präsentiert. Blast Man und Block Man waren einer der ersten Robot Masters, die vorgestellt wurden. Torch Man erschien am 19. Juli 2018, Impact Man am 31. August 2018. Fuse Mans Gestalt und Fähigkeiten wurden mittels des Pre-order Trailers bekannt gegeben. Am 6. September 2018 wurde der Robot Master Bubble Man via Twitter gezeigt. Am 19. September 2018 erschienen die letzten beiden Robot Master Tundra und Acid Man. Zu den Namen von Blast Man, Torch Man, Impact Man, Bounce Man, Tundra Man, und Acid Man wurden schon früh von den Fans spekuliert. Ob die Namen schon vor dem eigentlichen Release der Roboter geleaked wurden, ist nicht bekannt.https://twitter.com/blr12240/status/1001543038152343558 Boss: Gear Fortress * Yellow Devil MK-III * Mawverne * Robot Master Boss Rush * Wily Machine 11 Entstehung Demo Version Am 6. September 2018 erschien eine Demo-Version für die Nintendo Switch. Einen Tag darauf, am 7. September 2018, erschien eine Demo-Version für die Playstation 4 und die XBox One. Die Version erhielt einen Trainingsmodus, um das Double Gear System zu testen und die Stage zu Block Man zu bewältigen. Sobald Block Man besiegt wurde, konnte der Spieler seine neu gewonnene Fähigkeit, den Block Dropper, ausprobieren. Spieler konnten die Fähigkeit Rush Coil, Scramble Thunder und Pile Driver verwenden. Des Weiteren war jeder Schwierigkeitsgrad spielbar. Die Demo wurde über eine Millionen Mal heruntergeladen. https://twitter.com/MegaMan/status/1045689592228134913 Amiibo-Support Mega Man 11 wird auf der Nintendo Switch mit einem neuen Amiibo erscheinen. Sowohl der neue als auch der bereits erschienene Mega-Man-Amiibo für Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U werden ein Mal täglich einsetzbar sein und bieten dem Spieler bei Verwendung ein zusätzliches Energie-Item. Trophäen Trivia * Mega Man 11 ist nach acht Jahren wieder ein Spiel zur originalen Mega Man-Serie. * Rocks neues Design basiert auf seiner Erscheinung in zahlreichen Mangas. * Mega Man 11 ist das erste Spiel, dass neben Mega Man & Bass für eine Nintendo-Konsole erschien. * Wie auch in Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8 und Mega Man: Powered Up besitzen die Robot Master einen kurzen animierten Auftritt. * Alle Robot Master besitzen DWN-Kürzel (Abkürzung für 'D'r. 'W'ily 'N'umber). Dabei wurden sie primär nicht von ihm erbaut, sondern von ihm nur neu modifiziert. ** Basierend auf den Ingame-Informationen wurden sie alle von verschiedenen Laboren und Professoren erschaffen. Tundra Man wurde von Cossack Robot Laboratories hergestellt. * Die Veröffentlichung von Mega Man 11 feiert zusammen mit der Mega Man X Legacy Collection und Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 Mega Mans 30-jährigen Jubiläum. * Proto Man und Bass erscheinen nicht im Spiel, sollten jedoch als downloadbaren Content in das Spiel hinzugeführt werden.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FrKvPm_hDw&feature=youtu.be&t=477 * In Mega Man 11 ist es nun möglich die Stimme auf "Japanisch" zu verstellen und weiterhin den englischen Text eingeblendet zu haben. Galerie Videos Mega Man 11 Trailer PS4, Xbox One, Switch, PC Mega Man 11 – Demo Launch & Bounce Man Reveal Trailer PS4 Mega Man 11 - Announcement Trailer Bilder 11 Mega Man Model.png|Mega Man 11 Charaktermodell Mega Man 11 Cover Art.png|Cover Art Rockman 11 Artwork.png|japanisches Promo-Artwork Screenshots Mega Man 11 Screenshot 1.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 2.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 3.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 4.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 5.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 6.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 7.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 8.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 9.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 10.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 11.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 12.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 13.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 14.jpg Mega Man 11 Screenshot 15.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Mega Man 11 Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Mega Man Spiele